


Pillow Talk

by Cdngirl_85



Series: 30 Prompts Excerise [30]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Getting Things Off There Chest, Talking, Wyatt is a Charmer, being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: As events finally conclude and we find Lucy and Wyatt in bed, Wyatt's guilt about how much he hurt Lucy still bothering him. He needs to get it off his chest.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so this is my last Lyatt prompt for this series. I love writing about this couple and can't wait to see what the 2 hour finale brings us.  
> Enjoy!!!

“You know…” Wyatt started to speak as he adjusted the sheet covering his lower half of his body. He turned his head and looked at the women laying beside him. Her hair surrounding her face as she turned her head to look at him. Lips swollen from his kisses and her porcelain skin slightly pink from the activity they just finished. He just smiled as he stared at her.

“What were you going to say?” Lucy wrapped her hands around the sheet that covered the naked body underneath it. A free hand traveled over and laid on his chest, her fingers wrapping around the dog tags that laid on his exposed chest. The movement made his skin jump as she twisted them around her fingers.

“Nothing,” he smiled at her as she rested her head on his bicep. “I just wanted you to know I love you.” Wyatt said as he reached up and moved a piece of her brown hair that fell over her eyes. Her full face showing now as he looked her in the eyes and saw her eyes soften as they watched each other. 

She smiled at him as she reached up and stopped just before she touched his lips, “I love you too!”

Laying there for a few more minutes as she laid her head on his shoulder. Wyatt took a breath and spoke again, “I can’t stop saying how I am sorry for the last few months. I can imagine how much it hurt as everything was falling around you. I was a jerk about how everything went down and I’m sorry for everything.” His hand landed on her upper arm and started to glide his fingers up and down her skin. 

“Wyatt,” His hand fell as Lucy got up on to her elbows to look him straight in the eyes. “With everything that was put in front of us, people coming back from dead and trying to save the world. Things were an absolute disaster for us, but even with Rittenhouse missing with everything. Fate worked everything out, and now we can move towards the future.”

“I just… I didn’t mean to hurt you so much. With Jessica and... I just want to build the trust up with us again because when it comes down to it. I should have gone with my guy but… I hurt you. That was never my intention, I know I loved you even with Jessica here. But…” Lucy put her finger on his mouth as she looked him straight in the eye.

“Stop, shit happens. Some good and some not so good, but everything is on the right track now. Truths came out and as much as you were blindsided, I’m glad that this is where it led.” Lucy said as she leaned up and took his lips. The kiss was passionate as Wyatt wrapped his hand around her head and leaned her back in to the bed.

As Wyatt leaned over Lucy and looked into eyes, “Like I told you last night. You are my first choice okay. Even if Jessica wasn’t a Rittenhouse spy, I think my mind would have figured out who I wanted to be with and it’s you. You walked into my life for a reason and the reason was to see what love really is.”

“Wyatt,” Lucy wrapped her arms around his head and kissed him. She leaned her head against his as they looked in to each other’s eyes. “You are such a charmer.”

“Yes Ma’am.” He smiled as he rolled and placed Lucy on top of him. There lips connected to her skin as he travels down her neck, placing kisses on her soft skin. On his Lucy. A sudden giggle escaped her lips as he hit a certain area of her neck that he found out last night was a ticklish spot on her body. His teeth nipped on the spot as he rolls her over to continue his track down her body to kiss every inch of it.

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
